Back to Normal
by Kisata-chan
Summary: naruto and sakura finally bring sasuke back after all this time. Sakura tells Naruto and Sasuke that everything is going to go back to normal, more to herself than them. Will everything go back to normal or will things change for better or worse?


"Hey teme, stay awake, just a little longer." I heard Naruto's voice telling me. I could still feel some of Sakura's chakra trying to heal me, but I had a lot of wounds.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Just a little longer until we're in Konoha." I looked at the both of them, they were determined to get me back alive. I tried my best to stay awake, but I knew it was coming, the darkness. "Sasuke, you're going to be alright. Everything's gonna be alright." I heard Sakura's voice again.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine, teme." Naruto reassured.

"Hn," that was all I could muster up to say back.

"even when you're half dead you can still say that." Sakura chuckled. I looked at her she was worried I could tell, but I was surprised she wasn't in tears or anything like that. Then again, I hadn't seen her or Naruto in four and a half years.

"Sasuke-teme, we're here." I looked up to see the gates of Konoha and several shinobi running towards us. I started to black out and I heard Sakura again.

"Everything is going to be alright, back to normal again."

I felt Sasuke's body go limp and Naruto and I gently set him on the ground. It wasn't long until the stretcher got here and took him to the hospital. I had healed his more serious wounds as much as I could, but they would still need some work. I was chakra depleted and needed to regain my strength.

"See you later, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah……Sakura, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. Do you think everything will really go back to the way it used to be."

"I really don't know."

I jumped into my shower and started to scrub my body clean of the dried blood that was on my body. Naruto and I had endured small injuries on the mission to retrieve Sasuke. The mission had been a long one, almost two months of tracking him. When we finally found him he was already fighting Itachi, and the other members of his team were dead. He had told us not to interfere or he would kill us, so we didn't and even though at times I wanted to run and heal his wounds that were becoming more life threatening by the minute, I didn't. In the end Sasuke did defeat him and almost died doing it too.

I hopped out and crawled into bed, tomorrow I would go and see him.

"HEY, TEME!!" Naruto was running towards me. After two weeks of healing I was finally released from the hospital. Tsunade had gone over my punishment with me and I had agreed willingly. It actually wasn't that bad, no missions for a year, and I wasn't allowed to become a jonin for a month.

"come get some ramen with me and hinata." I thought about it for a second, I felt like some actual food for once instead of hospital meals, but watching Naruto scarf down his ramen would definitely make me want to throw up.

"No."

"Awww….. come on teme."

"No, dobe."

"Fine then be that way, and don't call me a dobe." He stalked off like a little four year old pouting. Suddenly he turned around and walked back to me. "Oh yeah, I forgot. We're having a get together at the old team 7 training area, be there in an hour."

"And what if I don't want to go." I really didn't want to go, what was the point.

"Then Sakura will have your head, she's the one that planned it."

"Oh, well I'm sure it will be a blast then." I said sarcastically, Naruto gave me this skeptical look and without another word turned around and walked to the ramen stand.

"Naruto, is everything okay?" Hinata asked me.

"yeah," I tried to sound reassuring.

"you know you can tell me if something's wrong. Is it Sasuke-san." I looked at her and knew I could trust her.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about him, he's still the same, even after 4 years. I'm just afraid he's gonna hurt Sakura again. You and I both know how bad it was on her after he left the first time."

"Are you saying he's gonna leave again?"

"No, I'm just saying that….that he might hurt her again and she'll never recover from it."

"Naruto, Sakura is stronger now. She can fight her own battles now."

"……."  
"Don't worry about it, if Sakura needs your help she'll come to you. She thinks of you as a brother and I know that because she told me."

"Thanks Hinata-chan," I leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "I better get to that get together." I gave her one more light kiss on the lips. "Love you."

"I love you too." Hinata looked down at the simple gold ring on her finger.

I walked around the abandoned Uchiha compound. I hadn't been in here since my brother and killed everyone. _"Do you feel anything now, you should've listened." _My brother's last words will still ringing in my ears. _"Are you happy that you're the last Uchiha now. What are you going to do?" _He said those words with a smile on his lips and he died with that smile still gracing them. That was the only thing that I was unhappy about, that he died happy. What did he mean by those words, even in hell he still haunts me with his filthy words.

I walked into the room where my parents had been killed. It was all clean now, no blood, no dead bodies. But I still saw it, blood on the walls, blood everywhere. Why had I even come here in the first place. I walked out of the dark room, feeling even worse.

Though the room was dark, the sun was still high in the sky, it was just about time to meet at the old training grounds again. _"Everything's going to be alright, back to normal again." _Sakura's words whispered in my ears. "hmph," like things would go back to normal again.

I could see Naruto and Sakura chatting in the distance, it looked like they were arguing. "NARUTO, WHACK!!!" Yep, they were arguing. From what I could see Kakashi was no where in sight and I was half an hour late. I guess it was normal so far.

"What do you mean you bought one of Jiriya's books, you know damn well what's in them." I was getting annoyed with Naruto, he was turning into Kakashi and Jiriya.

"Well, I was curious Sakura-chan, anyways they were really awe--."

"NARUTO,WHACK!!!" I sent him flying into the nearby tree. He came stumbling back on his two feet.

"What the hell, why'd ya hit me."

"Because I didn't want to hear what you were gonna say."

"Well, there was no – hey look it's Sasuke-teme. For a second there I thought you weren't going to show up."

I watched Sasuke stare away from me while Naruto continued to ramble on, in which I think Naruto actually thought he was listening.

I had never gone to the hospital to visit him the next day after he got back. I actually hadn't seen him in the two weeks he was in the hospital. Although I was working, he wasn't on my patient list. I was almost happy about that.

I know I should probably be feeling bad about not wanting to see him, he was my teammate after all. But I don't know what I think about him anymore. For one he abandoned the village, making him an immediate missing-nin, two he left the team for power and three he left me, on a stupid bloody bench no less. I know I sound like a drama case when I say that he broke my heart into a million pieces that can never be repaired, but that's how it actually felt. I just have no idea if I can trust him not to hurt me again, trust any guy for that matter.

"Hi Sasuke" He turned his head to me as if surprised that I was there. Like he hadn't known I was there.

"Hey." Was all he said back to me. Just hearing his voice wanted to make me cry.

I walked past Sakura and jumped into the tree I always used to sit in while waiting for Kakashi. Everything was almost back to normal. There were only a few differences in which I could find, most of which were caused by Sakura. A few were that she didn't call me "Sasuke-kun" anymore. Thank god, that used to get so annoying. Another was she used to try and seduce me down from this tree, if you could even call it seducing.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes trying to let my muscles relax. _"Do you feel anything now, you should've listened. What are you going to do." _My eyes burst open and the sound of his voice. What was I doing, Itachi's dead now. You completed your goal. _"What are you going to do?" _Frick, why won't those words leave me alone.

I looked down, Sakura and Naruto were having a more friendly conversation. I felt this strange feeling in my stomach. I knew what it was though, it was the small feeling of jealousy. Naruto and Sakura looked like they were having a good time, why couldn't I join in. It's because you've got too much damn pride.

Sakura and Naruto were laughing now, Sakura's smile made the corners's of my lips form upwards. It was so carefree, she was so naïve though. When we were younger I could get a way with every single lie and she would believe me.

Kakashi poofed in suddenly and I was glad because I wanted to distract myself from the smiling two who were still in a descriptive conversation.

When I arrived I started telling them where I had been and for what reason. Naruto and Sakura automatically yelled at me for being late and I let them. Truthfully I kind of liked it. It told me that they hadn't changed too much over the past years.

Sasuke of course was silent and brooding in his emo way. I guess he was still gonna act this way even though Itachi was dead. I had to admit though, he wasn't as edgy and uptight as he was when he was bent on revenge.

"Naruto, Sakura you train first, but Sakura no chakra punches and Naruto no Rasengan. Work on your taijutsu and weapons and you can only use one genjutsu." I called out. I started making my training sessions with the two of them harder once I saw that the old techniques weren't working anymore.

"Hai!" they both nodded and headed of to train. I grabbed my book and took my seat on one of the branches.

"What do you want me to do." Sasuke asked. I had been waiting for this question.

"Watch Sakura and Naruto."

"hn," I was surprised when he sat down and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. I thought for sure that he would walk off to train or something.

Half an hour went by and Sakura and Naruto were still wildly jumping around trying to get close enough for an attack. Naruto had small cuts on his arms from Sakura's expert kunai aim and Sakura had her share of wounds from Naruto who had also captured her in a genjutsu that she had escaped from quickly.

I hopped down from the tree and stood beside Sasuke watching the two of them. Sasuke was now leaning against the tree trunk watching them intently. He seemed to be watching every movement they made. As I looked out of the corner of my eye more quickly I noticed he was watching Sakura's movements very closely. I smirked and called Naruto and Sakura in. I had an evil plan growing in my head.

I had watched Sakura and Naruto for half an hour now, mostly focusing on Sakura. To tell you the truth I was shocked at how much Sakura and grown as a ninja. Her and Naruto were evenly matched in taijutsu and weapons and I always knew Sakura was a genjutsu type. So I don't even know why Naruto tried it on her.

Kakashi had called them in and they seemed to be just beginning to get tired. Though that was expected of a ninja to have a long lasting stamina.

"Ok sakura I want you to spar with Sasuke and you both have to give it everything you've got."

"What that is totally not fair, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura wailed.

"But, Sakura. You don't look tired to me." Kakashi said in an innocent voice. Sakura didn't respond and went off to the area where she had been with Naruto. I followed her.

"Wait!!" Kakashi called back and we both stopped and turned to him. "let's go to the bigger one." Bigger one I thought, what does that mean. Behind me I heard Sakura curse under her breath.

"C'mon Sasuke," she told me to follow her. I did. It didn't take long to get there. It was just a bigger training ground. I took it in quickly looking for advantage points for myself since I was unfamilar with the area.

Sakura walked over to where Kakashi was and I waited for her.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whispered sternly to Kakashi.

"What do you mean Sakura." He smirked underneath his mask.

"I know you're up to something. I mean why do Sasuke and I have to spar where Lady Tsunade and I train."

"It's just a little experiment of mine." He said, smirk still on his face.

"Experiment my ass, and where the hell is Naruto!" I was starting to get angrier. "you didn't."

"I did." Everyone knew what Naruto was second best at either than being a ninja, and that was telling everyone about anything.

I started stalking back towards Sasuke who was patiently waiting now, but looking a little bored. "I am so gonna kill you Kakashi." I muttered under my breath.

"AND NO KILLING!" he called out as if he read my mind. Although Sasuke heard Kakashi's order I think it was more towards me.

I stood facing Sasuke waiting for him to get ready. I saw Tsunade and Jiriya come into my view along with Ino, Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru. I knew that more would be coming though.

"So I guess that Naruto invited the whole gang. Guess they're here for a good battle." Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye then looked back at me.

"Then let's give them one." And we took off.

I hid behind one of the trees looking for Sakura. She had several bushins surrounding me, that was one thing I was sure of. She had also learned a few other jutsu's. This was really turning out to be one good battle.

I brought my wire out and wrapped it around three of the trees where her bushing were and set my katon no jutsu on it. I saw the poof and jumped down from my hiding spot.

I could see everyone quietly watching from the sidelines. I brought myself back to the battle and tried to sense her chakra.

It wasn't behind, below, front, back, so it had to be above. Sure enough Sakura was above me with one of her famous punches. I dodged it, but it suddenly poofed. What!! Then I felt her behind me, I jumped barely missing the punch that could have sent me into a coma.

The ground below me became big junks of earth and trees were upturned so that you could see their roots. Suddenly the ground became sky and I was falling into the sky, I realized that it was genjutsu and stopped all chakra flow. It didn't work, shit double genjutsu. I stabbed myself in the leg and I came back to the battle and dodged several shuriken that had been thrown while I was in the genjutsu.

I masked my chakra and jumped to a safe hiding spot. I took a few deep breaths and regained my composure. She almost had me there, I hadn't expected a double genjutsu. She must be getting low on chakra now.

I hid under a thick bush with two kunai held out infront of me. I was getting low on chakra now, the double genjutsu had really taken a toll on me and my chakra punches weren't helping the cause.

I felt his chakra behind me and jumped forward, shit, right into his trap. An exploding tag was set of and I jumped avoiding the impact. I felt a thin metallic wire begin to surround me and I quickly did some hand seals. I watched from a tree as the fake Sakura was engulfed in flames and then turned into a log.

Sasuke looked slightly surprised, but I knew he wouldn't be giving up so soon. I devised my plan and waited for Sasuke to make his next move. He threw several kunai in my direction and I jumped back into the open. As expected three bushin came at me and I punched the ground, they disappeared and I jumped knowing he was behind me. I twisted my leg to kick him, he grabbed it and threw me in the air. Shit, he's gonna do lion combo and I don't have much chakra left. He punched me in the gut and aimed for the his last kick. I took the chance and grabbed it right before he kicked me. I twisted him so he was on the bottom now and he hit the ground landing on his back.  
I landed and did some backflips away from him. Sasuke didn't move from where he had landed. I walked up to him with caution and he turned to a black slime, then I felt it. I turned around and deflected a kunai that was aimed for my shoulder. I didn't notice the shuriken from behind and one pierced my left leg and two others got my shoulder.

I pulled them out and dodged a punch from Sasuke. We were both fighting with taijutsu now. Punch, dodge, kick, dodge, punch, kick. We continued to fight like that for the next minute, but the blood loss from my wounds were making my vision blurry.

He landed a punch in my chest and I fell backwards, I tired to get up but was to slow. He already had a kunai to my throat from behind.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!! Naruto yelled from the sidelines and came running up to us. "That was the best match I've seen in a long time, it was so cool I don't even know where to begin. You couldn't tell who was gonna win, at one point Sakura had the upper and the next it was Sasuke."

"Good match, Sasuke." I said through blurred vision.

"Hn, I knew I'd win." he starting walking away from the group.

"Sasuke-teme, apolo--."

"It's okay Naruto, just leave him." I walked towards Tsunade who began healing the more serious wounds that I had.

"Sakura, I think you should go to the hospital and stay there for the night." Tsunade said with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine Tsunade-shishou," I argued. She gave me another worried look and then skeptically agreed. I began walking back to my apartment feeling a little dizzy.

The moon was just beginning to rise now. I had stopped on top of a roof to go over the battle I had with Sakura. It was a good battle and if it was anyone else, I know they would have lost.

I pictured her whirring around me, throwing precise punches and kicks. Her pink hair stuck to the side of her face from sweat, the determination in her eyes. What was this feeling?

My mind was distracted by the same person. Sakura was slowly walking a few houses away. She looked like she would collapse at any moment. I noticed out of the corner of my eye three more people following her, she probably didn't even know.

I masked my chakra and jumped ahead to watch more closely. Sakura was know talking to the three other people know.

They were Konoha ninja, chuunin by the looks of it. And just recruited to being a chuunin, so they probably thought they were all that.

"You look pretty tired there, baby. Why don't we go back to my place." The one in the middle said. He wore his forehead protector on his left arm and his hair was brown and spiked upwards.

Sakura began walking away but the one on the right appeared in front of her. "Maybe I should give you a kiss to make you feel better." He said. An unexpected growl left my throat at his comment. Sakura pushed him away and kept on walking, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "I wouldn't go doing that know." He said. I just about jumped in there to punch the guy, but someone else beat me to it. I kept hidden in the shadows and continued to watch.

A shinobi with short black hair with emotionless eyes was know standing beside Sakura. I recognized him from somewhere and tried to remember where I had seen him.

"Leave," the shinobi said.

The brown haired chuunin looked at him "What you think we're gonna leave just because you said so."

"……" A faint memory of Sakura calling out Sai and grabbing him by the collar with anger in her eyes came to me. Sai, was that his name?

"Sai, lets just go." Sakura said, and they began to walk away. The one that had been hit by Sai wasn't giving up and ran towards him. Sai spun around again, ready to hit him. But the shinobi stopped when the brown haired shinobi called him back. They left feeling defeated.

I had been following Sakura for awhile now, under the orders of the hokage. I thought I should step in when the three chuunin came along. The three shinobi were gone now and I was walking beside Sakura. She seemed really tired and was walking slowly, with a bit of a wobble.

"Thanks, Sai." She said. I didn't really understand. I never really understood anything, except for that she was one of the only friends that I had and that I should protect her.

"your welcome, hag." Knowing nothing else to say and remembering the tip from the book that I had read a while back.

Suddenly Sakura was falling and I did the only think I could think of, I caught her. My right arm was now under her legs and my left arms supporting her back and head. I stood there for a few minutes, just studying her.

Her face, looked peaceful, but distressed at the same time. I could feel tense muscles under my arms, but to me she looked beautiful.

In the book I had read they had talked about love, about how it was one of the best emotions in the world. I remember wanting to try that emotion first. I looked at Sakura again and thought that maybe, I could try it with Sakura. I bent my head down so that my lips were close to hers and just lightly touched mine to hers. I did feel something, but it was not love.

I looked up into the sharingan eyes of Sasuke Uchiha. This was the only man in the world who had ever made me feel something. I didn't show it, but the animosity of his eyes created an ever so small overwhelming fear deep down inside of me.

"What are you doing?" I tried to control the anger in my voice. I stared at him and couldn't help but remember how loving and gentle his kiss had looked. "Give her to me." I stated becoming even angrier at his lack of speech. He obliged and I disappeared within seconds.

I arrived at her apartment and set her on the couch. I looked at her, really looked at her for the first time in a year and a half. The last time I had really looked at her was when I saw her for the first time in three years after I had left.

I had spoken her name and she had turned her head in surprise. I remember thinking in the very back of my mind that she had looked pretty, but the thought had escaped me a few seconds later when Naruto came into the picture. And all my thoughts were directed to him.

Her chest rose rhythmically, her breathing steady. The hem of her shirt had come up a bit exposing a small part of her small stomach. She laid perfectly still, not making a single move. Her hair was fanned out around her and a few single strands fell across her face. I bent down and tucked the strands back behind her ear, my hand lingering beside her face.

I found myself thinking about everytime I'd seen her, fought against her. Anything that I had thought about her, but not really cared about. Was this love? It couldn't be, I was just looking out for a teammate. If this was true why was I finding myself leaning closer and closer to her perfect lips.

I looked at her face once more and then quickly made my decision. I gently pushed my lips to hers and even though she wasn't responding I found myself wanting more. I pushed a little harder, but quickly pulled away when she murmured something incoherent. I watched her peaceful face a little longer. How could i have acted the way i did in our younger years. why did i feel so guilty and as though i had failed her.

She whispered something else, but i didn't understand it. I decided to disappear before she fully woke up, but one thing was certain now. I was in love with Haruno Sakura.

**You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be alright.  
You, you told me,  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time.**

_hey there guys i know its been a long time since i've written anything and you probably think that i've discontinued some of my stories, like tear stained face. well i haven't and i'm working on many stories right now, not all having to do with naruto. anyway this story is corresponding to the song feel's like tonight by daughtry. it originally was going to be a oneshot but after i had like eight pages done and found that i had only corresponded the story to the first verses. i decided to make it longer. it probably won't be a long chapter book, like ten chapters. probably only three or four. so yeah also sorry if there are a lot of typos and stuff didn't really have time to edit this since i needed to do it quickly. so once again i apologize for any weird grammar and what not. so yeah rxr and i luv you all!!_

_kisata-chan_


End file.
